Kiss the Pain Away
by jojoDO
Summary: Lars accidentally hurts Alisa during a sparring session, so he makes it up to her... in the best way possible. Lars x Alisa cuteness!


**Another Lars x Alisa fic for all the fans out there. Just a reminder, there's no continuity between my Larisas. Enjoy the cuteness!**

 **Oh, and this might be a liiiitle hot for a T fic, but there is no sex whatsoever. Just letting you know ahead of time. NOW enjoy!**

The smell of sweat and testosterone filled the air as Lars trained in the small, dark gym. It was a quiet, rundown place where nobody would bother him. After a long and stressful day at the Mishima Zaibatsu Tank Assembly Plant, he enjoyed going there and working out. On this particular night he even brought Alisa along, who was enthused about the whole thing. She had never experienced a gym before, as she didn't really feel the need to exercise thanks to her extraordinary body. But much to her excitement, the experience was thrilling and her body felt better than it had in a long time after working out for a few hours.

"You ready?" Raven asked as he got into stance. Raven was Lars's favorite sparring partner, and on his days off from the CIA the two of them would get together often at the old gym to test each other's limits.

"Yeah, let's get it on." Lars said with an intense expression as he got into stance. He was sporting a gray sleeveless hoodie with the hood pulled tight over his head, and a pair of black sweatpants. Raven was dressed in a black tanktop that fully displayed his huge muscular arms, and black sweatpants similar to Lars's. He wasn't wearing his signature sunglasses.

As the two of them faced each other, a very sweaty Alisa watched eagerly from the sidelines, putting down the heavy dumbbells she had been lifting. She was wearing a pink sports bra a few sizes too small, showing off her navel and well toned abdomen, and it also complimented her figure quite nicely. She was also wearing a tiny pair of black tight fitting shorts that showed off her long, smooth legs.

Raven and Lars continued to lock eyes, both in their respective stances. Lars gulped as his eyes averted to Alisa, who was bending down to tighten the laces of her tennis shoes. She looked up at him and smiled sweetly, causing him to turn red. He was nervous with her watching; he didn't want to screw up and look bad in front of her.

"Here I come." Raven warned. Lars came to his senses and focused on his opponent. Raven performed the Kuji-in and, with blinding speed, charged towards Lars and performed several rapid frontflips before leaping high into the air and coming down from above, his sole aimed for Lars's head. Lars quickly swayed to the side and Raven's foot impacted on the soft mat. Lars threw a palm to Raven's side, which was quickly parried and countered with a spear strike.

"Ah!" Lars grunted as Raven's rigid hand went straight for his rib. Lars quickly spun to the side, the strike hitting the air beside him. Lars used the momentum of his spin and swung around with an arcing elbow strike, which Raven ducked underneath. Raven twisted his body and threw a reverse elbow to Lars's back leg, causing him to stagger. Before Raven could capitalize on Lars's stumble, Lars quickly somersaulted forward to safety.

As Alisa watched from the sidelines, she couldn't help but feel a fire growing in her chest. She was having more fun than she'd had in a long time, and watching Lars and Raven fight was exhilarating. She sat down and carefully scanned their movements, down to the slightest step. A smile started to grow on her face.

Raven backflipped rapidly towards Lars before leaping high into the air with his shinbone aimed at his head. Lars swayed to the side to dodge and Raven hit the floor, but Raven didn't stop moving. He quickly shifted his weight to his other leg as he twisted around and threw a low kick, which Lars jumped back and dodged. Lars lunged forward and backflipped, aiming his feet for Raven's head. Raven swayed back and Lars's kick missed. Lars nimbly landed on his feet and lunged forward with a spinning roundhouse to Raven's chest. Raven's forearm blocked the kick, but it knocked him back and caused him to stumble.

"This is my chance!" Lars muttered loudly as he ran forward with all his speed and delivered a mighty jump kick to Raven's chest, which knocked him on his back.

"Wooooo go Lars!" Alisa cheered, clapping loudly. A slight grin spread on Lars's face as he heard his cute partner cheer for him.

"Looks like a point for me," Lars said with a grin.

"We're not done yet." Raven said as he used his hands to quickly spring kick to his feet.

The two of them closed distance again, and Raven was a bit more aggressive than before. He threw rapid openhanded strikes at Lars, who was having a hard time parrying them all. Raven threw a straight elbow which Lars blocked with his wrist, but then Raven spun around and surprised Lars with a kick to his calf. Lars stumbled, giving Raven the opportunity to put his hands together and deliver his signature double palm to Lars's stomach. The strike knocked Lars backwards and he hit the mat with a thud.

"Point." Raven said with a smirk, getting in ninja stance and performing his two finger hand gesture.

Lars quietly cursed and shot to his feet. This next round was the deciding factor. The two of them got into stance and locked eyes as Alisa leaned forward with anticipation. She had never felt such suspense, even when watching a good tv show.

The two of them wasted no time closing distance. Raven lifted his leg high and came down with an axe kick, which Lars blocked with his forearm. Lars used his foot to sweep Raven's other leg, then used the combined strength of both hands to shove Raven's kicking leg upward and knock him on his back. But Raven's speed worked in his favor and before he could land on his back, he used a hand to keep himself elevated and then vaulted backwards to safety.

Lars came forward with a spinning chop which Raven ducked and countered with a jab to Lars's side. Lars grunted in pain, but took advantage of Raven's exposed head and came down with a vertical elbow. Raven quickly outstretched his arm and caught the elbow, then quickly put Lars in a standing arm lock. Alisa gasped; was this it?

Raven tightened the grip, coaxing Lars to tap out. But Lars refused, and instead used the back of his foot to sweep Raven's leg. Raven lost his balance and Lars, gathering all of his strength, lifted Raven high and threw him over his shoulder and onto the ground. As a shocked Raven hit the mat, Lars quickly pulled his arm free of his grasp. The fight was over, and he was victorious.

"Yaaaay! You kicked his butt, Lars!" Alisa exclaimed as she ran over and gave him a high five, which he gladly returned. Raven grumbled as he sat up and brought his fist down on the mat.

"Heh, better luck next time buddy." Lars said with a grin as he offered Raven his hand. Raven smiled and grabbed Lars's hand, getting back to his feet.

"You're lucky I didn't teleport." he said with a grin. As the two of them caught their breath and wiped their brows, Alisa saw her opportunity arise.

"May I try?"

Lars and Raven both stopped and turned to face the eager girl, who had a smile as huge as Azazel.

Lars scratched his head. "Well, uhh..."

"Pleeeeeease?" Alisa asked, putting her hands together and giving Lars puppy eyes.

"Hey, if she's up for it then why not?" Raven asked. But Lars was reluctant, mainly because he couldn't stand the thought of roughhousing with Alisa. But her pleading eyes were too cute to ignore, and Lars finally caved.

"Well, I guess." Lars said, then quickly turned to Raven. Raven immediately knew what Lars was going to say.

"Oh no, I'm way too tired. Besides, you're the current winner." Raven said with an eyebrow raised. Lars opened his mouth to say something, but Alisa was already on the mat with a determined face. Lars massaged his forehead; there was no way out of this.

"Damn you for this, Raven..." Lars muttered as he got on the mat and locked eyes with Alisa. The two of them got into stance.

"Do you know the rules?" Lars asked.

"If my body hits the mat, you get a point. The first to three points is the winner. Ummm... right?" Alisa asked with her curious face.

"Yeah, that's right. But the most important rule is no rough stuff. I don't want to hurt you."

"But my physical state should be of no concern to you at this time, partner. Perhaps you should be more worried about your own condition?"

Lars rolled his eyes at the chuckling Raven and adjusted his footing slightly. He looked Alisa up and down... damn she is so cute! The thought of punching his cute partner made Lars's body tense up.

"Your heart rate has increased exponentially and your body has tensed. Unless you loosen up, your performance may diminish."

"Don't worry about me. Come on!"

Alisa nodded and shot forward. Lars didn't even move as she leaped through the air and did a spinning pirouette. As she spun around perfectly like a top, Lars anticipated where her kick would hit. High? Low?

Alisa smiled as she came down with a low sweep. Lars prepared to dodge it, but he suddenly felt ten times slower. His reaction was too slow and Alisa knocked him off his feet and onto his back.

"A point for me!" Alisa exclaimed cheerily. Lars sighed and got back to his feet, getting back in stance.

"Ready?" Alisa asked as she zoomed forward and threw a flurry of punches. Her slender arms were faster than Lars's, but Lars managed to bob and weave through her rapid strikes. Alisa wasn't even fazed as she threw strike after strike. She looked like she could do it forever.

Lars was slowly getting backed up as he swayed and dodged her jabs. For some reason, he couldn't even raise his fist; the fear of hurting Alisa consumed him.

Alisa threw a low palm to Lars's stomach, which he failed to block. As he hunched over, his eyes grew wide with fear as he saw her ignite with a blue flame; she had fired up her boosters.

"OH SHIIIIIT!" Lars screamed as Alisa shot upward, her foot connecting with his chin and sending him flying high into the air. Alisa gasped and quickly flew up to catch Lars. When she caught him she flew back down and gently laid him down on the mat.

"I get another point!" Alisa exclaimed, soaring back to her side and disengaging her boosters. Lars just laid there for a second, trying to muster up the courage to get back up.

"Umm Lars..." Alisa said, twirling her hair. "...perhaps you would fare better if you threw attacks of your own?"

Lars got back to his feet and got into stance. What was he doing? He couldn't look bad in front of his partner, and especially Raven!

"You're right. Okay Alisa... no more holding back!"

Alisa fired up her boosters and soared forward, disengaging them at close range. She threw a low sweep with her left leg which Lars raised his foot to dodge. She then continued to to turn her body around and used her right leg for a reverse sweep, which Lars also managed to evade. When Alisa came back around, she thrust her palm upward and smacked Lars in the chin, causing him to stumble backwards. She completed her combo by soaring high into the air and coming down feet first on Lars's head.

Lars quickly anticipated the attack and sidestepped to evade it. Alisa activated her afterburners and slowed her descent until her feet gently touched the mat.

Lars felt his body moving on its own; she was wide open! Before he even realized what he had done, he threw a fist to her stomach and then spun around with a kick to her face.

"AUGHH!" Alisa cried out as she tumbled onto the mat. In an instant, Lars regretted what he had done.

"ALISA!" he cried out as he ran over to the downed girl. Raven ran alongside her as well and checked her vitals.

"She's fine, she's got a pulse."

"Alisa! Alisa, talk to me!" Lars yelled, shaking her a few times. She regained consciousness with a loud gasp and looked up at the two of them.

"I guess that's a point for you," she said with a giggle. Lars threw his head back with a sigh of relief.

"I guess that's enough for today, huh?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, let's go so I can get her home." Lars said. The two of them helped Alisa back to her feet and made sure she could walk.

 **IN THE CAR**

"That was so much fun, Lars. Thank you for taking me to the gym." Alisa said, but Lars wasn't listening. He was still feeling bad about what he had done.

"But I am curious as to why you fought so defensively. I saw many errors in my own attack pattern which could have been easily exploited. Perhaps you need to work on your-"

"Are you in pain, Alisa?" Lars interrupted.

"W-well, a little..." Alisa said. "But I have felt worse before. Much worse."

"I'm so sorry I did that to you."

Alisa thought silently for a moment before finally putting two and two together. Her eyes widened with realization and she turned to face Lars.

"Did you not attack because you were worried about me?" she asked.

"Of course!" Lars finally admitted.

"But I recommended that you not do that."

"I can't help it! You're the most important person to me, Alisa!"

Alisa felt her cheeks getting red after hearing those words.

"D-do you mean that?"

"Of course I do... I could never hurt you on purpose, Alisa. Remember what happened years ago, when Jin was head of the Zaibatsu? That time that we had to fight... that was the most painful thing I ever had to do. I never want to relive that. Understand?"

Alisa smiled and nodded. She finally understood.

"Lars... you're most important to me, too." Lars smiled when he heard her say that.

They finally arrived at Lars's apartment where Alisa had taken residence since the disappearance of her father.

"Wait here, I'll come get you." Lars ordered. He shut the door and walked over to Alisa's side, opening her door.

"What are you doi-WHOOA!"

Alisa giggled loudly as Lars scooped her up bridal style and carried her all the way from the parking lot to his apartment. He didn't even bother to grab their fresh clothes. Along the way, she wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled his chest; being in Lars's big strong arms was the best feeling.

They made it to the apartment and Lars carried Alisa to her bedroom. When they arrived, Lars gently laid her on the bed. As his body hovered over hers, Alisa suddenly felt a heat engulf her. The sight of Lars's sweaty, testosterone fueled body in such close proximity started to make her feel extremely aroused. Even Lars's scent was invigorating to her. She could feel her hormones coursing through her and lighting a fire of arousal that had to be extinguished.

Surprisingly, Lars was feeling the same thing. The sight of Alisa's hot, sweaty, half naked form was causing him to tingle all over. She looked like a beautiful, sweaty goddess.

Suddenly, Lars felt Alisa's arms wrap around his neck and pull him onto the bed, right on top of her. Their faces were centimeters apart.

"It kind of hurts where you kicked me..." Alisa whispered.

"Where exactly does it hurt?" Lars asked in a sultry tone.

"Here... here... and here." Alisa said in a similar tone, pointing to her lips. Lars pressed his face against her and slowly planted kisses on her cheek, working his way to her nose. Alisa giggled the more Lars kissed her. Finally he got lower and lower until his lips reached hers. They kissed deeply, pulling their lips apart every few seconds only to press them together again. They started giving each other quick pecks, a loud smooch resonating with each kiss. Lars went lower and started kissing her chin, all the way down her neck until he reached her chest.

"Mmm.. ahh, Lars..." Alisa moaned. As he kissed her on the peak of her cleavage, his hands trailed up her bare abdomen.

"Mmm, Lars... wait, I'm hurting elsewhere too..."

"Oh yeah," Lars said, remembering his punch to her stomach. He trailed kisses down her torso until he reached her abdomen, which he started planting wet kisses on.

"That tickles!" Alisa yelled with a giggle as Lars continued to kiss her. He kissed downwards until he reached her navel. He used his tongue to lick a bead of sweat that was trailing down it, causing Alisa to moan softly. Lars went even lower and started kissing the beads of sweat on her legs, his hands still massaging her abdomen.

Suddenly, Lars's phone began to ring. Alisa pouted when Lars got off of her and started to leave the room.

"Just let it ring, please..." Alisa whispered, wrapping her arms around Lars.

"Just be patient, I'll be right back." Lars said, then gave her a quick kiss. He left the room and located his cellphone, which was on the dresser of his room. He left it there when he went to the gym.

"It's Lars. Yeah, she's fine. Dude, I told you I shouldn't have fought her. I know, man... but I'm not taking any chances in the future. Okay. Thanks for checking up on us. Bye."

Lars closed his phone and set it back on the dresser, then started tugging at his hoodie. Man, was he hot! Deciding it was time to shed it, he fought frantically and eventually freed himself of the wet clothing, tossing it on the floor. The now shirtless Lars walked back to Alisa's room, and he was struck with an unexpected sight: Alisa's shorts were down to her ankles and she was halfway in the middle of trying to remove her sports bra. She seemed to be struggling, and no amount of pulling was getting her any closer.

"Need some help with that?" Lars asked, causing Alisa to yelp and look up at him.

"I... wanted to be ready when you came back." Alisa said with an awkward chuckle. Lars couldn't help but laugh at the poor girl's futile attempt to remove her clothing. He walked over to her and slowly eased her top over her head until it was free. After tossing it on the ground, Alisa kicked her shorts free of her feet.

"So now what?" she asked mischeivously, now wearing nothing put her pink undergarments. She let out a squeal as Lars snatched her up in his arms, pressing her chest against his. Alisa giggled loudly as she wrapped her legs around Lars's waist and put her hands on his chest. Lars pressed his mouth against her ear and whispered...

"My bathtub or yours?"

 **THE END**


End file.
